chasing, searching (we're just lost souls)
by paradises
Summary: in the morning, he is gone. —for the shuffle challenge : : requests available
1. speeding cars

**so, i was on tumblr, and i saw the shuffle challenge. it seemed interesting, so i decided to do it, :) hopefully, this doesn't burn your eyes.**

_The Shuffle Challenge_

Here is what to do:  
1) Choose a specific pairing/fandom/etc as your topic.  
2) Put your **iPod**/Media Player/CD/iPhone on shuffle.  
3) As each song starts, write the song and the artist,  
and then begin writing about your subject. You only have the length of  
the song to finish, though.  
4) Most importantly, HAVE FUN!

**oh, and most of these sound better if you listen to the songs while reading them.**

* * *

**song; run**

**artist; elena tonra (daughter)**

There's the steady beating of the drums, penetrating their earlobes as they lay together, delirious heartbeats blending into one. She is fire, he is ice. There are constant splashes, as the fire is put out; after a while, it's just in vain, and the two of them give up. It is night, now, and they are restless, as they all know what's coming; the two of them are never going to change, never be the perfect rainbow that their parents had wanted; it started long before then. Checking that the coast is clear, they keep holding hands, walking through the dust, leaving the ashes behind as they make themselves new, knowing that the night won't last much longer.

In the morning, he is gone.

**song; for the widows in paradise, for the fatherless**

**artist; sufjan stevens**

You see him on the street, standing out, eccentric yellow, star-shaped sunglasses in one hand and a hot pink microphone in the other, his tantalizing lips moving as though he belongs on that stage. He's smiling at you, this carefree nature, but for the first time, it's almost as though he's looking at you in pity, as if know that your perfect life isn't just complete. It's then when you start to have second thoughts. Is there any way to run? To escape? You've always taken life as it comes, being the obedient daughter that your mother and father expect you to be, but he makes you want to rebel, to discover your inner star.

The song is over; he moves on.

**song; i've got this friend**

**artist; the civil wars**

He's a nice boy; demure, waiting on the sidelines for a princess to sweep him off his feet, knock on his doorbell; on Valentine's Day, he sends out gummy bears and burnt CD's and invitations to a party. Nobody shows up; the food goes cold. She's a nice girl; demure, waiting on the sidelines for her shining knight in armor; the 14th of February is just another day to her, to which she hums a simple song, the melody concealed under her pursed lips, hiding the secrets that everybody entrusts her with; the weight is pulling her down. If only they met.

**song; speeding cars**

**artist; imogen heap**

There's mutters in the street of your brother's bride-to-be; she's beautiful, brunette hair coiled primly matched with a small half-smile, hiding everything. You two meet in the night; she's not the same one anymore; in her place, there's a rebellious amber-eyed dancer, with a lopsided smile, not an ounce of make-up on. It's so damn cheesy, but you fall in love with her slowly, and then all at once. It kills you, it really does, when your brother and her marry, but she doesn't even cast a second glance your way. There were thoughts of running away, through speeding cars, escaping everything as though it would be the world's greatest adventure.

It really wouldn't be.

**song; why can't i**

**artist; liz phair**

How can something so wrong feel so right? You've both got somebody waiting, back home, and for a moment, you wish that you had never come to an exchange program at KISS, because everything beautiful about this is wrong. The two of you are walking down the street, humming the same songs, comparing playlists; holding hands at night with him, when your hands fit together just so freaking perfectly. If only _she _and _him _never existed in the first place, everything could be easier; it wasn't your fault, maybe, you think to yourself sometimes. You don't think that it's so beautiful when the two of you go out for a drive, and return, your flustered golden hair and his penny-brown eyes, on her birthday.

**song; love, love, love**

**artist; of monsters and men**

She was just channeling her inner self, becoming new, and all the pressure, god. It wouldn't have worked out in the first place; he was just too good for her. The angel and the devil don't belong together; he won't bring out her inner good; instead she'll change him until he's copying her tendencies to cheat and lie and steal and suddenly there are two devils instead of one. It's best that both of them forget, but they'll never forget, they'll never stop this (whatever this is), because it's freaking addicting.

Her love is his drug.

**song; only one**

**artist; yellowcard**

Her heart is this glass thing, and it's shattering into pieces, the blood spilling across the tainted black tiles, as he tries frantically to cover up all the traces, 'cause he's given up long back of returning everything where it's supposed to be. A few months later, she shows up back at his doorstep, hurling, spouted raindrops across her face, because she never cries, and of course, he takes her back in, promising to be better. Still, he knows that he's no good for her. If he knew that it would have never worked out, he shouldn't have this lunker-sized heartbreak.

The rules don't apply.


	2. beneath your beautiful

**a/n: so, i'll be continuing this, due to some requests. also, feel free to reccomend songs and guess the pairings, or who i'm referring to in each song. by the way, cassidy was in the crew that massie hired (massie and crew). hope you like this, :) by the way, do you think i should keep this name, or change it to soundtracks of summer?**

**song; crying lightning**

**artist; arctic monkeys**

Something's different this time; it might be the fact that she's never had a real relationship before, but right now, standing in the deserted hallway of some cracker factory, Claire knows that this is wrong. Derrick's smoking another pack of cigarettes, throwing an ashtray onto the floor, washing it skid, laughing a little; Claire couldn't help the rude thoughts forming in her mind. This game, she knew, wasn't going to end very well; she's an ice maiden, and well, he's just this loser freak who sits on the sidelines with the rest of the druggies, but she had to do it. It was a Dare. And Claire Lyons never backed down from one of those, no matter how horrible it was. Oh, the things that she did for a reputation. After a while, it's different again, because she thinks that she's actually falling in love with Derrick Harrington and all his funny little quirks.

This love isn't the slightest bit healthy.

**song; born to die**

**artist; lana del rey**

It's not like she's running a marathon, but her breath is winded and she can't find a way to be able to stop this secrets, all of these secrets that are drowning her six feet under. It's almost over though; that much, she knows, and that if she just continues this mess, she'll be free, at the finish line, at least. Once she finishes this, at the gates, she'll be with him, he promised her that much, at least. It's the last day when she wonders if it's worth it; after all these weeks and months, she's still as alone as she was at the start. The road is getting tougher, the incline a higher steep, and suddenly to move a single step, it's impossible. Just one night, only one night, she takes a break, walking on the wild side of life.

**song; titanium**

**artist; david guetta**

Cassidy is paralyzed.

She doesn't know what to do, and even though she's commanding, ordering even, her feet to move (other people are, too), she can't hear anything, because all she can think of is failure. The last time that she had tried to pull a stunt like this, the paparazzi had had a field day. Then again, Cassidy has nothing to lose anymore, but she needs something: motivation. For once, there's nobody to tell her what to do, and, in a way, it's almost frightening not having some overseer, some person to control her. Because deep down, beneath the perfect exterior, Cassidy's a child. Trying to keep her cool, Cassidy smooths down her body-tight dress, walking onto the stage, smile on.

**song; counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums**

**artist; a perfect circle**

She's so beautiful, that there should be a war fought over her. Actually, there is, right now; the world outside her window is burning brighter than the Sun, and for once, she wishes that everything could just go back to normal, back to the way things should have been. There are two armies fighting over her; she's not really, a prize, now is she? Doesn't she have emotions and feelings, like a normal human? All the boys know that she's been a direct descendant of Aphrodite herself, sculpted by the Gods from Olympus.

The war drums lull her back to everlasting sleep.

**song; beneath your beautiful**

**artist; labrinth**

Massie Block has this sort of power, keeping people away from her; yeah, she's the ice maiden of Westchester, and there's nobody that anybody could ever do to change it; it doesn't stop Todd Lyons from trying to change her ways. She's a heartbreaker, troublemaker, breaking hearts all over the place, and she doesn't even know it. Everyone just assumes that nothing's ever gone wrong in her life, but just for some strange reason, Massie makes sure to build her walls up so high that nobody can reach them; hold your head up high, darling. All he wants to see is the real her, the real beautiful her; he knows that her tough, perfect exterior won't last forever, and Todd'll wait for a thousand years to see it fall.

**song; love somebody**

**artist; maroon 5**

Nothing goes right in his life; his name is Josh Hotz, and his whole freaking world is messed up beyond comprehension. He doesn't get a single chance, 'cause his mother is in some sort of insane asylum and his father's gone to jail in Cuba for the past fourteen years; people on the street call him the "orphan kid", so nobody's going to think of him any differently than that. He's not really that bad, though, once you get to know him; all Josh wants is a chance, just once chance to prove that he's better than all those rich kids with their designer clothes and designer drugs.

He doesn't get the chance.

**song; pose**

**artist; stefanie scott**

It's almost as though as nobody believes, except her, in that distant star. At daylight, Allie-Rose poses, stiffly smiling for the cameras and paparazzi; she pushes her hand outward, her lips meeting another pair of lips; she spends the nights at parties on the Upper East Side, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. In the night, Allie-Rose is not a Singer anymore, just another girl with a big dream, tapping across the hardwood floor, lips meeting the microphone, just where she's meant to be; later she's lying upon the grass, hair splayed across, dripping wet. When the show is over, Cam pushes her into the duck pond (which is duck-less), and suddenly, Allie-Rose isn't drowning anymore. Then, it's morning again.

Smile for the cameras, darling.


	3. primadonna girl

**song; primadonna girl**

**artist; marina & the diamonds**

Once we get to know her, in the blur of lace, satin, and tuxedos, that reminds us all of more of a wedding, she's not all that bad. Sweeping across the floor, mixing golds with silvers, savoury majorelle blues with alizarin crimson reds —she is standing at the top of the staircase, her lips pursed together as she stumbles down onto the ground, obviously intoxicated with some sort of drink; tinkles of delicate laughter light up the room. She is a princess, a primadonna girl, in her own right, if we could all forget. Night comes, and we all know that this is her time to shine. She spins endlessly around the room, her dress flapping in the wind, a chill coming in from an open door, her blonde ringlets falling out of her crown as she takes no time to pause, obviously, the most energetic individual in the room.

We soon remind that she's ruined our lives.

(And, like it's a cycle, we party all night, dance upon the edge of the social hierarchy tabletops, cleanse ourselves, rinse, and repeat.)

**song; cosmic love**

**artist; florence & the machine**

She lies upon the floor, staring upon the starry sky, the meteors and the comets moving at astronomical speeds, magic that could only come from perfection; tonight, though, they have all been blown out. There is this empty ache, the silence, the never-ending silence, that threatens to destroy every thought, every hope left in this desolate city. She is lying still, extending her hand upwards as if she can still reach past the stars, pulling them all back down to her heavy heart; she believes that the normal nights have past long back —on normal nights, he would have come. He is not here though, he is not anywhere to be found, as another heart calls, far, far away from this city, far, far away from her; she has let him go.

**song; ride**

**artist; lana del rey**

You have lost yourself, and you are nowhere to be found. Swinging upon a tire, in the wide, empty expanse, with nothing but crushed hopes and dreams, and thoughts of a different, worse future plague through the time; going back and forth is not that exhilarating. You have expected this rush, the thrill of becoming free, but freedom is nothing but tying you down to what-if's and what-could-have-been's. Now on the back of the sun, you realize that you really have been traveling too long, and five years too long, you are returning back to home, you are coming home —they throw her out. She spends the night, and the next few years, in the backyard, not sleeping, not dreaming, not wishing, just riding the way of life as its meant to be rode.

**song; boys round here**

**artist; blake shelton**

These boys are not like your Westchester boys. They do not sit around, ties primly fashioned, delicately placing themselves onto leather chairs as they sit at mahogany tables, talking to their girlfriend's father about the latest business deals and tax details. They do not play soccer in the fields, shaking their rear every time something goes right; they are much more mature than those folks. These boys must work. Sitting or even relaxing for a moment will get them nowhere —actually, it'll get them kicked out of the house, and force them to live in the streets until they'll be able to make enough money to support their families once again. Once in a while, they are festivals 'round here; that's when they pull up girls in their four-wheel-drive's, hooting and hollering all the way home.

**song; long live**

**artist; taylor swift**

Like East High's very own Troy and Gabriella, like Troy's very own Paris and Helen, like Paris's very own picture-perfect Eiffel Tower, Massilyn Block and Derrick Harrington are Westchester's hottest couple —for now, at least (things in Westchester change very frequently). All the kingdom lights shine bright for them; their servants line up against the high school walls, cheering and chanting, bowing in respect all the same to their King and Queen. They enter the room, holding hands high, smiles on as they wave to the crowd riding on their golden chariots through their very own picturesque kingdom; forget about Ancient Greek kingdoms whose names you can't even remember.

They _will_ be remembered.

**song; glad you came**

**artist; the wanted**

It is night, now —more like a dusk than a midnight, colors of the ever distant horizon shining in the distance, fiery and cold all the same, their fires and ices intermingling into the starry sky, transitions in the midst of taking place. She calls, and he is there. There is something wrong, now. Her mother had told her to call this number in case of an emergency (she is careless, though, like most teenagers, and mistakes the preacher's son's phone number for the small town's emergency department). Her mother dies. At times like this, the impossible becomes the possible.

Is it possible to lose everything, but gain it all back, in a moment's time?

**song; little lady**

**artist; ed sheeran**

Every boy in a five mile radius of Westchester has your phone number —they call you their very own little lady, but the kids at school, all those mean chicks (who aren't that much worse than you) call you much worse than that. You are tired of this endless cycle, and wonder if it would just be possible to stop, to reform, but it's not that easy. Standing in front of the mirror now, returned home by your two bleeding feet, you wonder if it's okay to stop bottling everything up, and end up falling asleep on the bathroom floor, your face melting. It's not like this mess it that can be fixed that easily; it's winter now, and you don't want to go outside, but there's no real choice, now is there? You're not really a little lady, you realize one day. It's more as though you're a punching bag, everybody's punching bag.

**song; when she cries**

**artist; britt nicole**

At times, we are disgusted with that girl. We watch her from the distance, picking her out in class photos, and scholastic bowl, debate club, science olympiad, math counts, anywhere we now know that does not require a short-sleeved uniform. She is sixteen now, silenced more than ever as she holds onto the knob, her little, dark head peeping outside, seeing if there's anybody outside; moments later, she falls to the floor. This girl is invisible, we realize, but we still make fun of her, of her ugly outfits and that hideous fake smile, made even worse by those yellow teeth that are almost half-cracked. We do not know that all she wants is a fresh start, a clean slate.

But we now know the truth, and it is not her that we are disgusted with —we are disgusted with ourselves.

**song; lady killer**

**artist; maroon 5**

You are running now, far, far away, if only if running could give you some space, some distance away from torment and torture; even while you are running, your heart is breaking, yet you run farther away, each time something goes wrong, as if you could run away from everything. They call you crybaby, coward, that you run away from all your problems, not knowing that if they were you they would rather kill themselves then go with you go through. There is a ladykiller falling you, close behind, as you run to escape it all; little do you know that you're just spiraling, just going so close to perfection, but so far away. In the end, you do not know if this is worth it; nevertheless, the game continues.

**song; as long as you love me**

**artist; justin bieber**

They are not the most affluent couple in Westchester to say, but know perfectly well that their love is stronger than those arranged business managers, trophy-wife relationships lists. On the twenty-fifth of the last month of this year, she sells her beautiful blonde ringlets (all of them) in order to purchase her husband a leather wallet, in order to store his stack of cards. That night, he sells his cards (all different types) in order to buy his wife the most gorgeous hair accessories found in all of the City of Angels. Three hours later, when they exchange gifts, they do not cry, being selfish, thinking about they had destroyed everything that was most precious to their individual selves, instead they laugh until tears of joy come pouring out.

It all shows how perfect they are for each other.

**song; save you tonight**

**artist; one direction**

He is throwing stones from the pond against the mahogany table; he is lifting weights, weights that are larger than his own body frame; he is throwing all his anger, placing it into his hand, as he places more pain into his hand than the board, which is left unbroken. Cameron Fisher is no Superman, he thinks rather bitterly; if he was that kind of person, than maybe she might love him as much as he loved her. Derrick Harrington is not right for _his _Claire Lyons. Watching her now, out of the corner of his eyes —you see, their rooms are next to each others, houses adjacent. She is smoothing down a vermillion, electric red dress, moving closer to the mirror as if she's spotting an invisible imperfection; later, she dances, happier than he's ever seen her with his best friend.

There is nothing he can do.

* * *

**update: **um, erg —well, this is turned out better than i expected. i think my favorite would be primadonna girl. by the way, everyone should definitely check out rachel's & heart dreamsareinfinity's shuffle challenges, which are quite amazing, :) hopefully, i think, i got through all the requests; requests are available, and i'll try to post once every two days


	4. hot-headed believers

**song; sink or swim**

**artist; tyrone wells**

They are standing not adjacent to each other, a few friends in between, as they both embark on their separate journeys. She is sitting down now, with a group of friends in one of their bedrooms when she sees him passing by through the windows, curtains drawn open —she is not spared a second glace as he walks past. She is running away from him now, tears spilled over in her glazed-over eyes, past the reds and the blues, the pinks and whites, past everything that bears any resemblance, even the slightest, to human nature, farther away until there's nothing left but where she came from. They are assigned to be partners at the academy, and little do their own teachers know that perhaps pairing the best girl and the most talented boy to be pas du deux partners perhaps was not their greatest plan, especially if as much as they practice the only result is sinking. He decides that she's too stiff, that she doesn't know how to have fun anymore, to which she greatly protests. Against her own will, he drags her off to the spring fling, in which they dance on the tabletops all night, drinking lemonade and cherry-flavored soda as they let go of all the pressure and the stress, not caring if they sink or swim.

**song; wasting all these tears**

**artist; cassaddee pope**

We tell her that she is scraping at the bottom of the barrel, wondering that if she scrapes anymore, her loneliness will only give her the empty barrel itself; against our wishes and commands, she finds him on the bottom of the bathroom floor, and returns back to the house at night, crying her heart out, because we all know that she was left at the corner. She is wasting all these tears, looking out of the corner of her eye on the first day of school, as she sees that he has a new girl wrapped around his finger, the new girl is more beautiful than her. We try to take her mind off things, to erase his memory, but all she does is remember about he was the best four years of her life, even though she's still a fool for even trying.

**song; diamonds**

**artist; rihanna**

He sees her crying at the corner of the street, wearing the same golden dress and matching mask that she had donned three hours earlier, spinning around the room as though she was part of the crowd, like she belonged, nothing but energetic smiles and happiness. He tells her one night that they belong with each other, she only kisses her boyfriend even fiercer, twirling a brown ringlet around her hair as she smiles innocently at him, throwing the roses, their roses, onto the floor before she leaves. He's caressing her chin as though he is the artist, and she is his sculpture, but he's just sculpted her out of sticks and stones, and sooner or later, she's going to fall down.

**song; lights**

**artist; ellie goulding**

Her hair is flying in the wind —trying to separate itself from the queen, who has been overthrown moments earlier. She smooths it back down, smiling into the distance, as she walks back to her room, never being able to fall asleep again, thinking back to when everything was safe. She sees herself in the mirror, nothing but bones and a skull, before an angel comes down, an angel of darkness, and comes for her, looking into her own amber eyes in a steely gaze, never looking back. Waking up in the middle of the night, walking into the middle of the parlor, as she becomes the evil queen, until she is cut open apart by her own rainbow veins.

**song; here's to never growing up**

**artist; avril lavigne**

Electricity is flowing through their veins as the crowd is ignited, not dispersing though curfew has long passed, instead coming closer together in the dark of the night, as they shout lyrics from the boombox, of their favourite tunes. Some of them are standing at the outskirts of the crowd, pouring bottles of whatever into each others mouths, doing handstands, and acting as though they're never going to ever grow up (some things never change). Running through the street, like a pack of wild dogs, they are singing songs as they are falling in love with each other, not knowing how they're even hooking up with when the sun is going down, nevertheless raising their glass to the invisible spectrum of everlasting love and light. It is at times like these that some wonder if this some kind of dream, but this is the summer before college, and all of them know that they'll probably never see each other again, unless they're like those blonde couples who are holding onto each other, slow-dancing through all the songs.

So, here's to never growing up.

**song; young and beautiful**

**artist; lana del rey**

Once upon a time, they were young girls, like those ones of the newest generation, blaring out songs at the top of their lungs, kissing each other until they find themself half-drunk, intoxicated by the sweet wine and poison of love, but that was once upon a time, in a land impossible to reach once more. Sometimes, she wonders what would life be if she went back. Would he still love her? She is not young and beautiful, like she had been once, yet love is meant to be everlasting and pure, or is that only in fairy-tales?

Perhaps age —losing faith in life, is really the biggest curse of all.

**song; stay**

**artist; rihanna**

You do not know what this has come to anymore, the two of you started out as friends and as cliché as it may seem, you feel as though the two of you should probably be something more, though you know that if you tell her that, it would ruin the friendship. She is not allowed to date any boy who is not preferred by her parents as excessively rich and well-educated, which of the two qualifications, you are neither. It is not now, though, that you will give up, however, that will just not be done. You decide that, tonight you will tell her —that's when she asks you the question, though. _Do you think that it's strange that we're best friends, but not in love with each other? _she asks. _It just makes it better, _you reply.

After all, your feelings would not have been returned.

* * *

**update: **any more song requests? care to guess who each one is? thanks for the reviews, :)


	5. pretty little windstorms

**song; love like woe**

**artist; the ready set**

So, he thinks that he's finally, truly, and really madly, deeply in love with her, 'cause she's just this kind of perfect girl, and he's this kind of bad boy who's still golden in some sort of messed-up way that only Westchester can create, so of course, they must end up together, and when they do, they will be suddenly, his friends start telling him that he's whipped —like they've ever noticed anything about his life. He's not even the gang's leader; after all, at the beginning of at all (where it all started), he was the right-hand man of the alpha male —this seems so weird and girl-ish speak—, but which girl of Westchester's "girl clique" did he end up with? The crybaby. So, of course, he ditched her after cheating on her, for like three weeks, and then all she started doing was crying, but five weeks later, she doesn't have these bloated stomach things anymore, and he just wants her back, but it's not that easy anymore, 'cause she's got a new candy, and he's just cast aside like a grape Jolly Rancher.

**song; i met him in detention**

**artist; school gyrls**

Perhaps, Kristen is just another one of those rich, pretentious snobs who spends most of their times inside limousines, going to parties, coming back from parties, dancing on tabletops as if everybody is watching, because if one is popular enough, then it really is true, that everybody is watching. However, it is not the case for Kristen, yet she still has this same infatuations that the rest of the popular kids has, so she is not quite sure why she is not as popular as them; fourteen days it has been, Kristen ponders, since she has met him, _Cameron Fisher, _the biggest rich, pretentious snob. And, for some reason that Kristen cannot wrap her mind around, she seems to have fallen in love with him.

**song; nobody compares**

**artist; one direction**

It could have been his fault, yet he does not remember ever doing anything wrong, yet all of his friends are screaming in his ear, telling him to go chase her down, to beg for her back, because apparently "they were so freaking perfect" together, and as individuals, they're just like peanut butter and jelly. One of her friends dials him down the next day, giving him her flight information, and nothing else; he doesn't even wait for a moment before he runs out of his apartment, taking the stairs five at a time until he reaches his motorcycle and runs to the airport. By the time he's already at the airport, he sees that there is no possible, _legal _way to reach her before her flight takes off: however, there's an illegal way that he's already thought of. He hides in the security checks, running through the airport, with police officers chasing him around every corner, caught approximately twelve feet from where she is standing. Yelling her nickname, almost as if it is vain, she turns around and her eyes light up as she runs over and slaps him across the face.

(This will not stop him from trying _againagainagain_).

**song; heart attack**

**artist; demi lovato**

Simply put, Meena is nothing but one of those stereotypical Indian children who spend all their lives studying, then being hit by their parents crying into pink pillows at night, then resume studying, and be hit on their knuckles (until their knuckles turn black) the next day when they receive one percent less than the perfect score on an examination. However, Octavian Country Day was supposed to be where she could focus, yet there were more distractions than ever, at least ever since Briarwood had moved in. It wasn't her fault —after all, she wasn't even popular, but then _he _approached her, and asked her out on a date, and what did she do? Meena threw her glass of chocolate milk into his face, just because she was afraid, and would always be afraid, to fall in love.

**song; just give me a reason**

**artist; p!nk**

Perhaps, it wasn't meant to be. It took a thief to steal her heart, because after all she's the ice maiden, or at least she used to be, but right now, Claire's not even sure what she's turned herself into, what he turned her into: perhaps some sort of cynical, self-centered, and egoistical monster that can only bring pain and misery to others. It was wrong of her to bring her walls down, to expose the parts of her that should have always been kept secret, because maybe if she had done that, he wouldn't have died. Their relationship, it has been ten years since it has began, could not just break all of a sudden, so Claire declares that they have been bent, because the breaking just is too painful to even think about it, because breaking means that it's over, but bending could mean that they'll have a second go, a second chance. Yes, she is aware that he is gone, but she knows that some day, she will meet him again. They are simply a world apart, yet nothing should be able to separate them, not now, not ever.

**song; mirrors**

**artist; justin timberlake**

We are those lucky individuals whose light reflects in each others heart, yet my heart is shattered, and broken glass is nothing to be reflected in, yet yours is still open, and it feels as though everything has changed, this change I just can't help but notice. This mirror isn't big enough for the two of us, but we are invincible, and nothing can stop us from advancing forward, doing the impossible; c'mon sweetheart, don't you remember those days when we were the young and the beautiful, the dynamic duo? It was easy, back then, so why can't it be easy now; I'll always be with you, on the other side, holding your hands even if you're not able to see me.I see my best self in you, and there's nothing that anyone can do to change that, and even how far we'll soon be away, I'll always be with you, your eternal mirror of shattered glass re-pieced.

**song; fearless**

**artist; taylor swift**

Deep down, you should know that, everybody thinks that you're this kind of stuck-up monster, but that's why we belong together in the best kind of way. It starts with the perfect September day, when you hold my hand, and we're both sitting on the edge of the diving board, escaping the busy crowd of magical nights, when you push me in, and I'm shrieking the whole way down until there's a splash and you fall down and it really couldn't get better than this picture-perfect day. I know that as soon as I return home, Massie will probably threaten to kick me out from the Pretty Committee, for ruining her favorite Vera Wang bridal gown, by drowning it in a community pool, but for a moment, I forget about all the drama, because I really don't need to care about them when I have you.

**song; fifteen**

**artist; taylor swift**

You notice her from the edge of your eye, and immediately know that she's going to be one of those lucky freshmen who the senior boys will hit on, and ask her out to prom, because she's not exactly the most beautiful girl you've ever seen, but she has this easy-going glow of innocence, and for a moment, you almost feel bad for her. She's this small thing, but perhaps the smartest person in the school, excluding yourself, of course, but she'll never raise her hand, hiding it all behind a soft smile, and suddenly, it's almost as though you want to be the person to crack her hard exterior, and learn everything about her, except you really can't. It wouldn't be right, after all, yet two weeks later, you're sitting on her patio, putting your arm around her as the two of you dangle your feet in the cold water, until the night ends.

**song; speak now**

**artist; taylor swift**

As she is walking down the aisle, dressed in all pastels, you are outside. The church itself was beautiful, from the supposed inside, to the delicate outside, especially the large grandfather clock, striking the seventh hour of that horrible afternoon morning with an ear-splitting clang, resulting in a few clinks of glasses and the overwhelming feel of apprehension finally settling in. It is not exactly picturesque, but you had dreamt of this moment. Of course, the wedding would have consisted of you and her getting married, and perhaps he, the man that she is marrying currently (or will marry in a few moments) would have been the best man, but this is not the way of the world, and you will not be allowed to walk in, not past the security yet you know that this your last chance to tell her how you truly _feel. _So, you end up running into the wedding, up to the altar where you are promptly stunned with a tranquilizer and do not remember anything else.

**song; mean**

**artist; taylor swift**

We do not like her, her choppy blonde bangs, and that horrible accent from the southern states, plus those shoes which are just so detestable, therefore, we're going to push her into a swirling pit of self-desperation and hate until there are just bits of her scattered throughout the galaxy, and we'll make a new girl out of her, the kind of girl that we all like well enough. Whenever one of us feels bad about it, about making the last pure member of us all tainted, we say, _it's for her own good, _but it's really not, because we all see the signs that she's not going to be changing so quickly. Crying on her pillows is not acceptable, so we take her for a makeover, and leave her stranded on the side of the road. She is supposed to be strong, and rebound like we all know she is supposed to, but we have changed her far too much, and suddenly, there is no game left, and she joins us in her conquest to find a new toy to play.

**song; the story of us**

**artist; taylor swift**

He was _finally_ going to treat her right. It was a long time ago when it all started, but not too far —perhaps the _actual _date should be the date of their births, because if they hadn't been born, then none of this mess would have even resulted. They had started out as friends, perhaps enemies if he had really thought deep out, stuck in this endless rut of insulting and yelling at each other until he had just stopped her with a kiss, and like it was in the movies, she had slapped him and kissed him back like the super sweet girl that she is. Sometimes, they are sitting on the stools, watching the waves of the ocean holding hands as if they are still in their honeymoon relationship stages, unworried by Westchester dramatics because they're just so perfectly oblivious to everything around them. The first time that he cheats on her, he gives another girl the anniversary gift that she had given to him, and she doesn't even bother to start crying in front of him, just tells him to leave and never come back. The next morning, there is a black and white invitation in his mailbox, inviting him to her funeral.

**song; red**

**artist; taylor swift**

Their friends call them soulmates, but they are the rebellious pair after all, so they break up, both of them seemingly never regretting it. There are these constant echoes of pictures, and the slams of doors as you close the door and zoom back into the past 'cause everything was a whole lot prettier back then. She yells at you the next time that you meet up and you have to resist the urge to kiss her, because remember, she's not really yours anymore. Finally, it's almost as if you can't take it anymore as you walk in circles 'til you lead her onto the dance floor, standing behind her as she tries to walk away, but she's smiling to you as you're dancing to the favorite tunes. There are images now, reflections simply of a mirror as you look through faded photographs and bent shards, since both of you could learn to love again if it was only that simple, until you realize that she's not yours anymore; after all, you are the one who let her go.

**song; done**

**artist; the band perry**

It starts with the beat of the drums, as two children fly in the wind ―they are not children, perhaps, and it is more that he is stringing her along as she finally takes a break, and leaves the deserted coffee shop, with barely a few members, simply staring off into the sunset, the soundtrack of summer echoing through their deafened it was possible, she is perhaps Westchester's golden girl, but he is the king and belongs with the queen, and he deserves nothing but the best, and she knows that she is not that. She is supposed to be the sensitive one, and all of her friends had told her that he would be the one to dump her, but then again, they don't really know her that well, so she leaves, declaring that they're done. He's made too many mistakes, and even when she's tried to previously put him in his rightful place, right next to her, he wanders off, past all the lines, crossing all of them without the slightest care in the world. People say that she is wrapped around his thumb, because after all, all they end up doing is fighting, but apparently they're just so perfect together (stark opposites, really), but she'd rather have someone who's just a little more like her, even if she and him are apparently soulmates.

**song; payphone**

**artist; maroon 5**

It starts off with the simple, forgive-me calls —of course, she is the one to start it, and their calls only end up in fighting, however, uneducated, ineubriated they are; their friends are the ones to individually set them up on different lives, with different people, but it's just not the same as it used to be. It starts now that the next time she calls him, he is with another girl, a blonde this time, but he knows that something's empty from his life when he learns that she's engaged; of course, the guy's perhaps the richest in England, but she's never been that superficial before, so why should she be like that now? He feels as though he's paralyzed, when the flashbacks come back, because he's never really done anything wrong but his sun is setting in hell, not paradise. They had made so many plans, he soon realizes after she becomes engaged, and he misses everything about her, all her stupid love songs, her insecurities, and soon enough, she starts missing him too, but the next time that she calls, it goes to voicemail.

That's the thing about life: they move on.

**song; bad for me**

**artist; megan and liz**

There are perhaps many girls in his life, and each of them are aware that he is having another girl that is not them, but they are not fully aware of the situation, that this is all a game, perhaps a set of dares or a conquest to make the most number of girls fall in love with him by the end of the school year, but it is already summer and the new conquests have begun. The girls are sitting each at their individual houses; Alicia sighs, looking out the window as she wonders if he's ever going to come back, but continues dancing, because after all, that's how he first fell in love with her (or so, he says). Three different times that night, he calls up his three girls, 'cause he knows that they all really belong to him no matter what they say; there's a spark of excitement in their lives after he calls them, because he says that he loves them, and he's just so sweet, but Josh Hotz is fickle, after all, and he's some sort of poison for them, and after a while, it'll be fatal unless they stop it. They spend the rest of the days finding the perfect outfits, because each of them that unless he falls completely in love with their beauty ('cause he's superficial-making, like that), they'll never have a chance.

He is left, with nothing but empty hearts and broken minds.

**song; what the hell**

**artist; avril lavigne**

You wake up next to your boyfriend, immediately smiling at a row of vintage sneakers, self-made skateboards, until he wakes up telling you that he needs you more than anything, but you just walk away 'cause you don't really need him anymore. You walk over to the mirror, mess up your hair a little, throw him into the closet, because he's mostly like this overprotective father, and you just want to get a little crazy (is there any real problem with _that_?) Throwing on a pair of rugged, ripped shorts and an off the shoulder top, you steal someone's car, all the while trying to escape from reality the whole way there, the whole way home, wherever home is; but it's not this place where you can just tap your pretty little ruby red shoes three times, and end up the perfect girl, you're always supposed to be. Sometimes it's just fun, to be crazy, crazy the hell, and this rebellious thing is kinda suiting you really well; you don't care for those five minutes when you leave a car on the side of the road if the paparazzi will spot you 'cause this suits you a whole lot better than that good-girl nature. But, it's more like a disguise, and you have to hide yourself, and change yourself into pretentious Westchurian perfection by the time the hour's up, but for a moment, you don't really want to stop.

You're having way too much fun to stop.

**song; daylight**

**artist; maroon 5**

She is holding on to the last moment of the night, because this beautiful sunrise will come a moment late, but she just wants to get crazy, escape from all of reality of the daylight, 'cause when the first light cracks open the universe, she'll have to leave. However, she still has a few more hours to be crazy, jumping up and down like her life depends on it (which it kinda does). Her parents are shipping her off to stop exclusive ivy league, because she can afford to go there just by her last name, which is no other than block, but she doesn't want to go. Sure, they'll be friends wherever she goes, but it won't be the same, because these friends are the ones that she knows are real, and she loves them with all her heart, and it'll never be that way anywhere else. For a moment, Massie wonders if she could just stay another year, but they still have the rest of the night to spend; it's the summer before college, and of course, because she's afraid: Massie Block is supposed to be fearless, but leaving this all behind makes her realize that she'll have to grow up, now, and she's still a child at heart (always has been, always will be).

* * *

**update: **okay, wow. that was a lot of songs, but thanks for all the song requests! it really helped in finding songs, because soon enough, i think that i might run out of songs. i think that was all of them, but i'm sorry if i forgot about anyone's! thanks to **rachel, anastasia, **of bombs and birds (guest), **moony, & natalie!** any more song requests?

clara

**edit (7/17): added a few songs to the end/middle.**


End file.
